A conventional semiconductor device will be described below with reference to the drawings. FIG. 5 is a side view illustrating a configuration of a conventional semiconductor device, wherein heat sink 3 is provided to base plate 1 with insulating layer 2 interposed therebetween. Insulators 4 and 5 are provided on a top surface of base plate 1. Heat sink 3 lies below insulating layer 2. Bus bar 6 is provided on insulator 4. Further, semiconductor element 7 is mounted on bus bar 6. One end of bus bar 8 is connected to a top surface of semiconductor element 7. Bus bar 8 extends from a joint portion with semiconductor element 7, and another end (end 9) of bus bar 8 lies on insulator 5 in close contact therewith. End 9 of bus bar 8 and end 10 of bus bar 6 function as a connection terminal for connection to the outside.
It should be noted that, for example, PTL 1 is known as a prior art document containing information related to the invention in this application.